Remember When
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: On a sad day, Hermione and Draco reflect on the events of their lives. One-shot song-fic to Alan Jackson's "Remember When."


Song lyrics are from Alan Jackson's "Remember When". Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The day was silent and somber. A harsh wind blew, drawing down sheets of rain. Hermione Granger-Malfoy stood in front of the bay window, dressed in black robes of mourning, watching the harsh rain pound the lawn. She adjusted the baby in her arms as he cried in discomfort. Soothingly, she cooed and smiled down at her son until he quieted again.

Hands rested on her upper arms, and instinctively, Hermione leaned back into a hard chest.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes trained on the window once more.

Draco rubbed his hands up and down her clothed arms. "I've been better," he replied with a shrug. "Is he asleep?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as Draco kissed her temple. She was content to stay in his arms forever.

"I'll put him down," Draco offered, reluctantly letting go of her. He stepped around her and took his son, cuddling him close to his chest. Hermione turned and watched as he ascended the stairs. She moved over to the wireless, tuning the dial until a familiar song came on.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Her eyes closed as the opening bars were sung.

"Our song," Draco whispered in her ear. The voice startled her, but his arms winding around her waist calmed her instantly. With a smile on her lips, Hermione turned in Draco's arms. Their lips connected briefly.

"You're sure you're alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Draco smiled down at her. "He kept us apart for so long. It was because of him that we were enemies for so long. The time he spent in Azkaban...I often wonder if you and I would have ever gotten together had he not been sentenced. I wanted so much to be like him when I was younger, but as I grew up I realized how wrong he was about so many things. It's exhausting being angry and spiteful, though. With my father gone, maybe I'll finally feel free."

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

"Do you ever regret it?" Draco asked, holding her close to his body.

Hermione looked up, confusion etched into her fine features. "Regret what?"

Two years earlier, the couple announced that they had secretly begun dating following the demise of Voldemort. Many opposed their decision to be together. Her friends, his family, former loves had all voiced their concerns that a partnership between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would end terribly. They eloped a month later, to the extreme disappointment of those around them.

"You never got your dream wedding," he murmured.

Leaning up on her toes, Hermione pressed her lips to his. "No, I didn't," she agreed, "but I got you. That's better than a wedding."

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

The song continued as they did their silent dance. It had been a surreal day as Draco buried his father. His mother kept her distance, wishing to mourn her husband in private. She had sat stoically, not a tear shed, as wizards and witches paid their condolences to the recently widowed Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco was broken from his reverie as Hermione produced a wistful sigh. "He'll never know his grandson," Hermione spoke. "I always thought that Caleb might change your father. Perhaps I was naive to think that Lucius possessed a softer side, and our son could bring that out."

Blonde hair swung slightly as Draco shook his hear derisively. "That would have been really nice. If Lucius had any compassion. You can be sure he never had any for me."

Growing up with Lucius Malfoy as a father had left Draco with a cold, empty feeling. It had been hard for him to make friends, to grow close to people, to trust. At a young age, Draco had mastered the art of Legilimency to keep his father out of his mind. It was a constant struggle for the young man to keep his thoughts guarded; it was his only form of protection.

"He's the reason I hated your lot growing up," Draco muttered, tightening his hold on his wife.

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Hermione sighed, running her hands up and down Draco's back. "But look at you now," she said. "Married to a muggleborn with a half-blood son. You're a better man than your father. You grew up, matured. You could have been just like Lucius - distant, emotionless, unloving.

"You broke the Malfoy mould though," she continued with a smile. "I watch you with Caleb. Feedings, baths, even diaper changes. I see how happy you are when you're involved."

His only response was a shrug. He was unsure how to put into words his feelings for his son. An "I love you" wouldn't cut it. Caleb and Hermione were his family, but more than that, they were his life and reason of being. He relished the late night feedings, insisted that Hermione sleep. She needed her rest more than he did. It was these nights over the past two months that they had been parents that Draco felt the greatest bond to their baby boy. As Caleb suckled on a bottle, Draco regaled him with stories of Quidditch games and his Hogwarts adventures. As the baby would fall back to sleep in the comfort of his father's arms, Draco would hold him close and kiss his forehead. As he lay Caleb back in his bassinet, he would always whisper "I love you. Sleep well." He was sure his wife never knew about the nighttime conversations between father and son.

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when

His chin rested atop Hermione's head, stray curls tickling his skin. He gazed out the front window as the rain descended and beat against the glass. It was a miserable day outside of the Malfoy house, cold and gray. Inside, it was warm and loving.

"Do you know what I look forward to?" Draco said. Hair brushed his chin as Hermione glanced up, her eyes asking him to continue his thoughts. "I can't wait to see Caleb grow up, to see what kind of person he's going to be. I can't wait to watch him graduate from Hogwarts. I look forward to dancing at his wedding and seeing his children. I want to be involved in so much of it."

Hermione gazed in wonder at the man who had been an enemy for so long. This kind, compassionate man wasn't the Draco Malfoy with whom she had grown up. The snide sneer that had seemed to be a permanent fixture of his facial features was gone, replaced with a genuine smile as he spoke.

"I love you," she said simply, pressing her lips to his own.

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had

"I love you too," Draco murmured against the softness of her lips. "Thank you."

"What for?" Hermione asked, letting her chin rest against Draco's chest.

"Helping me," he replied quietly. "I owe it to you for making me a better person."

Hermione shook her head. "That wasn't all me. Most of it was you wanting to be better."

Draco pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm glad I get to grow old with you."  
And we'll remember when 


End file.
